Faded
by Elfyna
Summary: *One shot* Hermione finds herself captive and distressed. Can she escape and find her way back to where her heart is at peace?
_Hello! This is pretty much my first (but not my last) one shot. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it! This was completely inspired by a song. Reviews are appreciated :) Thank you! x_

* * *

 **~ Faded ~**

'Harry? Ron?'

She had been alone for over 48 hours now. Where were they?! Hermione nervously tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, biting back tears. Where were they for God's sake?! The threat of You-Know-Who was clearer than ever, and yet they had chosen to disappear now. She had always been able to count on them until now, in fact she trusted them with her life. Yet here she was, imprisoned by the dark Lord's minions. Her wand had been confiscated, and they had no doubt put the room under a very strong spell; she could barely stand up without feeling incredibly dizzy and sick. Hermione looked around her for the hundredth time, failing to spot anything which would be useful in an escape. A bed with a sink and a toilet in the corner; that was all she had. The heavy metal door was sealed shut; she had already tried to open it and had exhausted herself in the process. Worried beyond words, Hermione wondered what nefarious plan the Dark Lord was setting in motion. Rubbing her temples, she willed for the incessant headache which was increasing with every passing second to abate. Frowning, she again tried remembering the last few days, to no avail. Her memory had deserted her. Something was clearly very wrong. Taking a deep breath, she came to a conclusion; the only way she was going to be able to escape was if someone opened the door for her. Wincing, she stood up and crossed the short distance slowly to the door, ignoring the spinning white walls around her.

'Hello! Hello! Let me out! Hello!'

With what little strength she had left, Hermione proceeded to bang on the metal door with her fists, yelling all the while. She had no notion of time, and could not tell how long she stood there, banging on the door before someone finally came.

'Shh, shh, shhhh. Miss Gregory, this is not proper behaviour!'

Miss Gregory? Hermione blinked in surprise at the name the man standing before had called her. Nevertheless, it was now or never.

'Sorry, I'd just like to be told what is going on. Why am I here? What are you planning to do to me?!'

His placid smile only increased her frustration.

'Where are you keeping Ron and Harry? What have you done to them?!'

His expression did not move an inch. In an attempt to get a rise out of him, Hermione added;

'If you're going to kill me, then just get it over with!'

This seemed to have done the trick. As he opened the door, Hermione was sure to have caught a glimpse of the Dark Lord's mark. At least she knew for certain who was responsible for her capture now. The same smile still plastered firmly on his face, the man advanced towards her threateningly. Grabbing her arm, he forced her to sit on the bed. Hermione's heart was pounding in fear, but she wasn't about to let her assailant in on that. Instead, she forced herself to look up at him defiantly as he crushed the tip of his wand into her arm. Swallowing hard, she tried to concentrate on her beloved boy's faces. Harry's forever messy hair, his kind eyes and sheepish expression…Ron's wide smile and the mischievous look he always had about him. How she missed them. Over the years spent at Hogwarts by their side, she had become accustomed to their constant presence, and it quickly had turned into sustenance for her. Now, away from them, she felt an ache in her heart. She felt completely empty. Hermione would give anything to see them at least once more, as selfish as that was. They truly were everything to her. Everything…that… sheneed…ed.

* * *

Flashing lights…Harry's face…I can't move…My hands are bound…the Dark Lord… _She'll be okay_ … I need to find my way back to Hogwarts…Where am I?... _I had to move her out of_ …What was this voice which pierced through her thoughts like a needle? Had she been rescued or…? _She can't go far in that state_ ….

* * *

Her mind foggy, she slipped in and out of consciousness effortlessly. Eventually she resurfaced. Blinking slowly, Hermione wiggled her fingers, then her toes. Satisfied that she was mainly in one piece, she attempted sitting up. The vision which greeted her filled her heart with joy. Not wasting one more second, she jumped up and ran. She ran towards the only thing which had given her hope, the only person who could lift her spirits out of the deepest, darkest corners of a storm. Her hair tie flying off, she enjoyed the rush of the wind playing amongst her hair. Hermione didn't stop. She didn't stop to wonder how she had escaped. She didn't stop to wonder what that man had done to her. She didn't stop to remember her parents, or the life she had enjoyed before Hogwarts. She didn't stop to think what would happen once she reached the bridge she was running towards. She didn't stop to think of what would happen once she jumped off the bridge to finally be reunited with her love. All she could see was Harry's face in the distance. His smile led her out of the winding tunnels of the Psychiatric Facility she had forgotten she had lived in for the past six years. It led her to the nearby bridge which crossed a deep river. It led her on top of the bridge's ledge, and although the water was visible to her, it only added to Harry's already striking eyes. The wind spread the tears of joys across her cheeks. Breathing in deeply, she brought her arms in an arc above her head.

'Harry, I'm coming home.'

With that, she smiled at him, and fell down into his deeply blue, salty, cold embrace.


End file.
